The present invention is related generally to the field of orthodontics. More particularly, the present invention is related to a dental model system which can be manipulated to model a series of tooth configurations for a single patient throughout orthodontic treatment.
Orthodontic treatments involve repositioning misaligned teeth and improving bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and dental function. Repositioning is accomplished by applying gentle controlled forces to the teeth over an extended period of time. Due to the limited space within the oral cavity and extensive movements that some teeth must undergo, the teeth will often be moved throughout a series of intermediate patterns to properly arrange the teeth. For example, molars may be temporarily distalized to create adequate space for movement of the incisors. Thus, a single patient may experience an average of 25-30 stages or alignment patterns before achieving the final desired configuration.
Such repositioning may be accomplished with a variety of orthodontic treatments and dental appliances, including conventional braces, spring retainers, positioners, and other removable aligners. With any treatment, an initial mold of the patient""s teeth is made. This mold provides a model of the patient""s teeth that the orthodontist uses to formulate a treatment strategy. In some instances, it may be desirable to create additional molds of the patient""s teeth throughout the treatment plan to reflect individual stages. For example, the treatment strategy may be re-evaluated or a dental appliance may need to be fit to an intermediate tooth configuration.
The need for intermediate tooth configuration molds is particularly significant when using removable elastic appliances to move the teeth. Such elastic appliances typically include a thin shell of elastic material that generally conforms to the pattern of a patient""s teeth, but is slightly out of alignment with the initial tooth configuration. By properly choosing the alternate configuration, placement of the elastic appliance over the teeth will move individual teeth to a desired position. Over time, multiple elastic appliances used in successive stages of treatment, will move the teeth to intermediate or final tooth positions. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,893, and in published PCT application WO 98/58596 which designates the United States and which is assigned to the assignee of the present application. Both these documents are incorporated by reference for all purposes. When using elastic appliances as described above, a series of appliances are made to reflect the successive stages of treatment. Such appliances are typically made by heating and vacuum or pressure-sealing a sheet of thermoformable plastic over the dentition of a mold.
Traditional methods of dental mold making may be utilized to fabricate a mold for such use. These methods require first forming an impression of the patent""s dentition using a suitable impression material, such as alginate or polyvinylsiloxane (PVS). Plaster is then poured into the impression to create a permanent, three-dimensional mold of the dentition. To create an appliance to reflect the next desired tooth configuration in the series of treatment stages, a new mold must be created to reflect the desired configuration. This involves individually cutting the teeth from the mold and resetting the teeth in the desired configuration. Wax is then used to fill in the spaces and represent gingiva. This is a tedious process which compounds both cost and time of treatment for the patient. Resetting is accomplished by either taking into service a laboratory technician or by sending the mold out to a dental laboratory. This process typically requires 2.5 weeks to be accomplished. This represents lost time in the treatment plan as the patient cannot progress to the next stage of treatment until a positioning appliance with the new desired configuration is created. Since such an orthodontic treatment may require, for example, 25 intermediate reset molds to represent 25 stages of treatment progress, the cost and time required for such mold making may be prohibitively high.
The process of iterative mold making may be improved with the use of digital imaging and computer controlled molding systems. Here the patient""s initial tooth arrangement and shape of the patient""s dental arch are represented by a digital data set. The data set can then be manipulated to reflect progressive tooth arrangements. For each arrangement, the data may be used to guide computerized model fabrication systems to create a corresponding three-dimensional mold. Such techniques may speed production time and reduce costs by eliminating the need for artistic resetting of teeth in mold manufacturing.
Although the above described process aids in the production of iterative molds, further improvement may be desired. The cost in time and materials to produce each mold, though lessened, may still be significant. This cost is additive, as each new stage in treatment or each change in treatment requires the production of a new mold. Likewise, the cost of storing a series of molds for each patient throughout treatment may be formidable. In addition, it may be desirable to visualize a sequence of treatment stages, particularly in an academic environment or in a preliminary patient meeting.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus and methodology for realizing a series tooth configurations. Such apparatus and methods should be economical, reusable, reduce time consumption, reduce material waste, and, in particular, should reduce the need for fabricating multiple casts of teeth arrangements for stages in the orthodontic treatment. At least some of these objectives, as well as others, are met by the apparatus and methods of the invention described hereinafter.
The present invention provides a manipulable or reconfigurable dental model system and methods for its use to model a series of tooth configurations corresponding to sequential tooth movements during an orthodontic treatment. When a patient undergoes orthodontic treatment, teeth and bite configurations are realigned in a series of stages. Each stage represents a new pattern or dental configuration that will eventually lead to a proper final positioning of the entire dentition. Progress from the initial configuration, through the intermediate stages and finally to the final configuration may be accomplished using any one or a combination of different dental appliances. Of particular interest to the present invention, many of these appliances may be made using a dental mold representing the patient""s dental configuration. In particular, thermoformable polymeric positioning appliances which fit over the patient""s teeth may be formed over a three-dimensional mold of the patient""s dentition. When successive appliances are used throughout treatment to reposition the teeth from initial to final configuration, a new mold has typically been produced to fabricate the appliance for each stage. The present invention provides an apparatus and methods which employ a manipulable or reconfigurable mold to model patient dentition and optionally gingiva at each stage of treatment.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a single dental mold is manipulated and reconfigured to model different tooth configurations by controlling the movement of at least some individual tooth members, or groups of members, with manipulation mechanisms. The tooth members may be composed of any natural or synthetic material which can be formed to represent the teeth and other dental features in the dental model. Generally, the tooth members are supported by or on a frame which is typically configured to a patient""s dental arch. The frame provides a support, typically a hollow interior portion in which the tooth members are positioned. The tooth members are coupled individually or in groups to one or more manipulation devices located on or in the support, typically being disposed within the hollow interior portion of the frame. Each manipulation device provides the mechanisms necessary to position and rearrange one or more of the tooth members relative to the frame and to each other. In this way, multiple successive tooth arrangements can be provided using a single mold without having to provide individual casts for each arrangement.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a dental model system is comprised of independently reconfigurable teeth and gingiva to model different tooth configurations with supporting gingiva. The tooth members may be designed and manipulated as described above. The simulated gingiva may be independently manipulated to correspond to the patient""s gingiva throughout treatment. The presence of simulated gingiva on the dental mold is necessary for the production of some dental appliances. For example, elastic repositioning appliances are typically formed over the entire dentition and may extend to partially cover the gingiva. After trimming of such appliances, portions of the gingiva may still be covered by the appliance, particularly in the regions between the teeth. Therefore, it is necessary to form the appliance with receptacles to receive the both the patient""s teeth and associated gingiva for proper fit. This may be accomplished with simulated gingiva which is integral or independent of the dental mold of the present invention. Likewise, the simulated gingiva may be manipulated independently or jointly with the tooth members.
While the present invention is most advantageously used with only a single reconfigurable dental model system, it will be appreciated that in some cases it may be desirable to employ two or more reconfigurable model systems for a single patient, e.g. when the total tooth movement is greater than that which may be achieved with a single manipulable dental model system. Thus, in some cases, two or more reconfigurable model systems may be used for preparing or modeling multiple sets of tooth moving appliances for a single patient.
After the tooth members and simulated gingiva on the dental mold are configured to a desired position, a dental appliance can be made to fit the dentition. In the case of elastic positioning appliances, a thermoformable polymeric material can be applied to the mold to heat and form the appliance. Alternatively, reaction casting may be used. The mold can then be reconfigured to permit fabrication of the next mold, and the steps repeated until the totality of appliances are produced. The appliances, of course, need not all be produced at the same time. Indeed, it is a particular advantage that the reconfigurable mold may be retained and used at a later date (i.e., after an initial production of appliances).
In the first aspect of the present invention, the reconfigurable model system may be produced with manual mold making methods. First an initial mold of the patient""s teeth and dental arch are created. This may be accomplished with traditional mold making methods, such as those described in Graber, Orthodontics: Principle and Practice, Second Edition, Saunders, Philadelphia, 1969, pp. 401-415. The casts may be made from materials, such as plaster, stone, acrylic, urethane, epoxy, plastics, wood, paper, metals, ceramics, porcelain, biomaterials or any material that would provide a stable structure for later processing conditions. The teeth may then be separated from the mold using knives, saws, files or other cutting tools, or the teeth may be cast individually from known methods. The frame may be produced by a variety of methods, including machining, molding, or construction from functional materials. Likewise, the frame may be generated from the mold of the dental arch, by hand-carving, machining or other methods. Appropriate attachment sections for the tooth members may be generated for coupling the members to the manipulation mechanisms.
In a second aspect of the present invention, the reconfigurable model system may be produced with the use of digital imaging and computer controlled molding systems. To create the dental arch and tooth members, a digital data set (hereinafter IDDS) representing a patient""s initial tooth arrangement and shape of the patient""s dental arch is obtained. The IDDS may be obtained in a variety of ways. For example, the patient""s teeth may be scanned or imaged using well known technology, such as X-rays, three-dimensional X-rays, computer-aided tomographic images or data sets, magnetic resonance images, etc. Methods for digitizing such conventional images to produce data sets useful in the present invention are well known and described in the patent and medical literature. Usually, however, the present invention will rely on first obtaining a cast of the patient""s teeth by traditional methods as described above. After the casting is obtained, it can be digitally scanned using a conventional laser scanner, destructive scanning or other range acquisition system to produce the IDDS. General techniques for producing plaster casts of teeth and generating digital models using laser scanning techniques are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,459, the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Once the initial cast of the patient""s teeth is made and digitized, a new cast model of the individual patient""s teeth may be physically re-created from the IDDS. This may be accomplished with the use of a proprietary software application, commercially known as TREAT, available from Align Technology Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. A description of the software is included in U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,893, previously incorporated by reference. With TREAT, a three-dimensional, digital image of the patient""s teeth and jaw, including teeth, gingiva and other oral tissue, may be generated from the IDDS data. While viewing the image, the user can virtually delete or cut away any unwanted structure (i.e. data).
The teeth and frame of the reconfigurable model system may be produced with the use of the IDDS data and TREAT software. Individual teeth may be virtually isolated by deleting unwanted sections, such as surrounding gingiva and the base of the originally scanned cast. Optionally, the data can be manipulated, deleted or added to create an attachment section on the tooth to be used for coupling to the manipulation mechanism. The resulting data may then be used to guide model fabrication systems, such as stereolithography, CNC machining, laser machining, and other molding systems, to create molds of the individual tooth members. Similar methodology may be used to produce the frame. In this case, the teeth may be virtually deleted to isolate the dental arch and other desired features. Specific design features in the frame may be created by manipulating, adding or deleting data. The resulting data may then be used to guide molding fabrication 25 systems, such as stereolithography, CNC machining, laser machining, and other molding systems, to create the mold of the frame. In either case, the molded parts may be made from a variety of materials, including but not limited to plaster, stone, acrylic, urethane, epoxy, plastics, wood, paper, metals, ceramics, porcelain or biomaterials, that would provide a stable structure for later processing conditions.
In a third aspect of the present invention, the molded tooth members, generated by any of the above described methods, may be coupled to one or more manipulation mechanisms. The mechanisms are preferably disposed within the frame and are coupled to the tooth members for independently moving each tooth member between a plurality of discrete or continuous positions. The movements may range from one to six degrees of freedom. The movements may be achieved by manual actuation of a mechanism or they may be controlled by a microprocessor in accordance with a software code. Likewise, the movements may be achieved manually with the visual aide of computer graphics. In any case, the tooth members may be manipulated to produce a series of tooth configurations for use in a variety of orthodontic treatments. Such uses may include but are not limited to visualization for educational or descriptive purposes, production of a series of removable elastic positioning appliances, and production of other appliances for dental applications.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, simulated gingiva may be present and may be manipulated to correspond to the patient""s gingiva throughout treatment. Such simulated gingiva may be assembled with the tooth members and frame as an independent body, or it may be integral with the frame. Likewise, it may be manually manipulated or processor controlled. Manual methods may typically involve applying a putty-type material to the frame surrounding the tooth members. Such material may be, but is not limited to, wax, silicone rubber or polysiloxane impression material. Once applied, the putty may be manipulated by hand to model the gingival configuration of the patient. When the dental model system is to be reconfigured, the putty may be partially or entirely removed and reapplied when the tooth members are arranged in the new configuration. Alternatively, the simulated gingiva may be comprised of inflatable bladders or pockets which may be pressure controlled by hand or by a processor. The bladder material may be any elastomeric material, such as nylon, silicone, latex, polyurethane, or the like. The bladders may be present on the frame, surrounding each tooth member. As the bladders are inflated, with air or a suitable liquid, the surface geometry of the simulated gingival layer may be manipulated. In another embodiment, the simulated gingiva may be comprised of a flexible sheeting along the gingival line. Attached to the underside of the sheeting may be a series of support shafts which may be manipulated by hand or by a processor. Such manipulation may alter the surface geometry of the simulated gingival layer.
Additional embodiments of the present invention involve alternative designs and methods of reconfiguring a single dental model system to model different tooth and gingiva configurations. For example, a single model system may be comprised or partially comprised of a series of model shafts which may be manipulated individually or in the groups in the vertical direction by one or more mechanisms. The model shafts may be of any cross-sectional geometry and dimension, and they may have any tip design. In an initial position, the tips of the model shafts may be positioned along a plane parallel to the gingival line. Upon actuation of a mechanism, the model shafts may be raised to varying levels, individually or in groups. Together, the tips of the shafts may form the surface features of the tooth members, gingiva, and other dental features. Different tooth and gingival configurations may be accomplished by movement of the model shafts. In another example, a single dental model system may be reconfigured to model different tooth and gingiva configurations by repeated resurfacing of the original mold. In this case, portions of the original mold may be removed by manual methods, CNC machining, lasers or other material removal methods. Typically, such portions are superficial, allowing the underlying support structure to remain intact. Material may then be added to appropriate portions of the mold by manual methods, stereolithography, or other molding systems. Such resurfacing may be repeated to create different tooth and gingival configurations.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for fabrication of a series of dental position adjustment appliances. The method includes providing a dental model system having manipulable tooth members. One or more of the manipulable tooth members is then positioned into a first-tooth arrangement. At this point, a first appliance is formed with an impression from the mold with the teeth arranged in the first-tooth arrangement. After a first appliance is formed, one or more of the manipulable tooth members is positioned in a second-tooth arrangement. A second appliance is then formed with an impression from the mold of the second-tooth arrangement. Additional successive appliances can be formed at the same time and/or at one or more later times.
In an alternative aspect, an improved method for repositioning teeth is provided using appliances comprising polymeric shells having cavities shaped to receive and resiliently reposition teeth. The improvement includes determining at the outset of treatment, a geometry for at least one appliance selected to move the teeth to a desired intermediate arrangement and at a later time (usually after the teeth have been moved through at least one, and usually at least two, three, four, five, or more stages) determining one or more geometries for at least one additional appliance having a geometry selected to move the teeth from an actual intermediate arrangement to a successive intermediate or final tooth arrangement. The actual intermediate tooth arrangement may be determined by any available method, usually by taking a mold and optically scanning the mold, but optionally by direct optical or other scanning of the patient""s teeth.